The way you feel
by Jillia Black
Summary: Confusion and dispair. Zuko and Katara will find the way out to settle their conflicts down. Soon, they'll meet again after so many infortunate situations. Tooks place in the third season.
1. Confusion

Some quick notes:

"…" means dialogue.

.-..-..-..-. means end of scene.

"…" _means thoughts, some are bold. _

Some quick advises:

1.This story takes place in the third season.

2.This story will be for sure Zutara, nevertheless, it's not only about the couple.

3.For the last, this story will have mature content, so please, don't read if you disagree with mi ideas.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, nor his characters, only the will to write my ideas in a texteditor. Avatar: The last airbender © Nickelodeon.

**.-..-..-..-.**

**The way you feel**

By J.B.

**Chapter I: Confusion.**

**.-..-..-..-.**

_**I know how you feel…**_

_**Trust me, it's the same way I do…**_

Zuko woke up feeling overwhelmed, in a certain way, exited about his dream; but as a matter of fact, he had forgotten what he dreamed off. There were just emotions left behind. He touched his scar, he wanted to cry even if he wasn't sure about the reason, but also it was awkward since he only cried for frustration and fear, not for a dream…

"I must had dreamed about mom again" he whispered softly.

Annoyed, he went out of his room for a quiet walk near the pond, it was like his childhood, after every nightmare, he enjoyed the place's view, the only difference was that her mother was no longer there, he missed her to death since the day she vanished.

Tired and confuse, he fed the ducks and breath the icy air searching for some relax. But the only thing he found was his sister perfume on it.

"Well, well, well, look who had a nightmare" said in a cold voice.

"Don't bother"

"Be polite. I was concerned"

"Ok, then. I had a weird dream but I cannot remember, maybe it was dinner, remember I ate too much tonight"

"Last night you mean. In a few hours, the sun will rise"

"Then it'll be better for us to return bed"

"Yes, it would be nice. Oh! By the way, Mai is coming early, don't make her wait"

Zuko nodded, even if he was dying to complain. From the moment he return, Azula had command every movement he made and she was reaching his spoiling point.

He inhale and he exhaled, he excuse himself to the kitchen under a suspicious look from her sister but he needed to get out of her presence, it was tortuous… besides, some water would help his state.

.-..-..-..-.

Not too far from the Fire Nation Palace, a fragile girl opened her eyes trembling. Her blue eyes shined even more after shedding some tears. She felt so lonely even when her brother and two best friends were with her. She cried in secret every midnight from the time when they escaped from Ba Sing Se and still she felt that way: betrayed, insulted, twisted and useless.

Katara look into the deep sea from Appa's and found his reflection looking back at her. She distinguished the same sadness that chased her years back when her mother died, then she embrace herself with sorrow.

"Can't sleep?" asked suddenly Toph

"You scared me"

"Sorry" she smiled innocently " But I didn't feel you by my side, that's all"

Then, the waterbender girl thanked the fact that Toph couldn't see without earth and simply replied "Don't worry, I was cold, just that"

"In that case, wake me past noon" she joked and fell sleep.

Soon, the girl return to her thoughts, she has to be cautious with her attitude, she knew she became distant and sometimes cold. However, there were times when she couldn't pretend anymore.

Katara closed her eyes and let her pain flew through her body and break into tears. "He is such a traitor" murmured frustrated "If only he hadn't acted like a coward, Aang would had never got injured this way…"

.-..-..-..-.

Zuko entered the broad room and when he stepped into it, he imagined Iroh serving jasmine tea, immediately he shook his head and looked straight to the table, he was alone.

_**I can see through your lies… **_

…_**because I lie too…**_

Again that commotion…That voice inside his head. He drank some water and return as fast as he could to his room, he felt lost, he was losing his mind, he needed his uncle's advise and his dear mother, he needed help, actually, he was shouting for help in silence, and no one had listened. Not even Mai, she remained as cold as ice, even as his girlfriend.

He regret everything but at the same time, he wanted to follow this road, being a prince, having his father approval and the Fire Nation respect. He had his honor back, he returned home as a hero, he had power, but still, he felt that way.

--

After several hours, he got out of bed, feeling the warmth of day. Quickly, he took a shower and dressed up like royalty. By the time he arrived the hall, his sister was chatting with her two friends and fear crossed his face. He knew it was late…

"Good morning sleepy head" said Mai with a soft kiss in his lips.

"Sorry I'm late"

"Don't worry, Zuzu, fortunately I told them about your childish nightmares"

Zuko frowned as he saw his sister leaving with Ty Lee.

"As I was saying, sorry I'm late"

Mai smiled arrogantly and took his hand on hers. "Let's go"

"Where?"

"What's the difference? here, there, everywhere it's the same"

"Then let's stay"

"I wanted to go to the beach"

"Then it's not the same"

"What's your problem?" asked defiantly.

"Sorry, I slept almost nothing, I'm irritated"

"I can see that, silly" said victorious dragging him towards the exit. "Let's go, it's going to be okay"

"Sure" he showed a fake smile.

.-..-..-..-.

"Katara can you wake Toph?" asked an irritated Sokka "She's slowing our schedule"

Her sister giggled a little and obeyed. An hour later, Katara took Aang into a private place where she removed his clothes from his back and began a healing session.

"I haven't had the proper chance to thank you for all these you are doing"

"You know I love helping you" she added with a smile "You are my family, my friend an my hope"

The child blushed a little as he nodded "But still, I do owe you so much, please… if there's something you'd like to talk about, trust me please"

After hearing him, she lost focus on the healing and all the liquid fell to the ground "Su-sure. Well that was all for today" she reacted promptly.

Aang dressed up and bowed at her "Thank you sifu Katara" later, he left her alone.

"If you only knew, Aang" she said "If there would be any little chance for him to reconsider our help…"

.-..-..-..-.

"…So they are taking some cute girls to serve into the nation's interests" said Ty Lee optimistic

"Oh come on, this can't be good, now we'll have earth girls all over the place, sure my dad wasn't pleased"

"I don't know Azula, but don't you worry, they'll be watched"

"So what, that scum it's infiltrating in our homeland" argued Mai.

"She's right. But sure I'll make sure they can't have any privilege"

Zuko was listening to them feeling uncomfortable, he wished they stop gossiping that way. But more than that, he remembered Jin, the earth kingdom girl who gave him his first kiss. He never lied, it was nice, only that, an experience he lived but he wouldn't repeat. Jin was pretty in a way, but she only meant to him a date, nothing more. Besides, she was annoying and weird. Even with a hand's touch he felt estrange, simple, fake… not the way he felt with the waterbender master in the undergrounds. That girl, his enemy and the only person who tried to help him after so many fights.

He never deserved her help, her kindness and acceptance. But she offered them to him anyway. She was a good person, and he betrayed her…

"…don't you think, Zuzu?" asked Azula knowing his brother wasn't attending to her conversation about slavery.

He saw her sister smiling, then Mai who was emotionless and finally Ty Lee who was smiling happily and nodding quietly.

"Sure" he said trying to sound convinced.

.-..-..-..-.

By night, the gang arrived to a shore. It was nice, they have to accept.

"Can't wait to see the sunrise here, tomorrow morning" said Katara "There are so many red tones!"

"Katara, if you hadn't notices we are in the fire nation! Here everything it's red!"

"Well, in out tribe everything it's blue!"

"So that means in my country everything is brown?" asked Toph

"Well, green, brown and yellow, like Nature"

"Well I think the differences come with the weather, here's always hot" said Aang.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but nights are cold, sometimes so cold you jus't can't sleep, right, Katara?"

Katara felt her blood running through her veins "Sure" she answered.

But Toph realized she lied, last night she lied too. Something was wrong with her and she'll discover what.

.-..-..-..-.

Zuko shouted himself into the bath, all the afternoon he had surviving his sister's annoyance. He was going to explode any minute, so he excused himself for a shower after the beach. He closed his eyes and tried to stay calmed.

_**I understand your heart.**_

_**You've been hurt the same as I…**_

"I'm driving crazy, I need my uncle" said despaired.

He knew Azula was watching him and Iroh was deeply sad about his acts. But anyway maybe that night he could forgive him…

Nervous, he dressed up beneath the pajamas and pretend to be slept. A moment later, Azula entered and saw him sleeping.

"Zuzu, wake, the dinner is set"

"I'm tired, I wish some rest"

"Fine" said furious "Tomorrow we are training together" she smirked.

Quickly he run to the door and listened his sister's conversation from outside.

"Yes, princess"

"No one! Ever! And if he gets out, let me know"

"As you wish"

Zuko tighten his fists and opened slowly the window, he'll have a larger journey but still worthy. He had to act fast.

.-..-..-..-.

It was dark enough to sincere herself, but after being questioned by Toph, she realized, she had to change plans. Crying in front of them would be relaxing, but she'll be troubling his friends…

She softly got out of her tent and slowly entered the beach's water. Then with her bending she got away several miles from the group. Finally she walked again on the sand and meditate.

"This is it, Katara. This is the last time you escape from them" said to herself

She wiped her tears and enter again the water.

"Freeze!" demanded a cold voice behind her.

Instinctive she intended to submerge into the sea but two fireballs make her stop. She knew she had to turn around and see her enemy so she could defend herself better.

"_Guess some training won't kill me…"_ she thought

"Enough of your game, lady. Turn around" Fearing the worst, she obeyed.

"You!" Katara and Zuko shouted at the same time

.-..-..-..-.

To be continued…

Next chapter. Reunion.


	2. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, nor his characters, only the will to write my ideas in a texteditor. Avatar: The last airbender © Nickelodeon.

**.-..-..-..-.**

**The way you feel**

By J.B.

**Chapter II: Reunion.**

**.-..-..-..-.**

Since the moment they saw each other, a big explosion of emotions started, both of them were staring deeply and severely to the other.

Katara reached her hand, she made a whip, then Zuko fired a flame straight to her face. She evaded it and stared at him with anger.

She elevated a wave and tried to crash it against him but she failed. Zuko stepped forward, both standing firmly in their places.

"I can't believe what I am looking at, red suits you well" he was arrogant and continue walking into the water "What are you doing here?"

"You don't have any right to judge me" yelled Katara and as soon as she noticed he was getting closer, she began throwing him ice in his chest "You filthy traitor!!"

The ex banished prince looked at her eyes filled with resentment.

_**Don't listen to this anger…**_

_**Please, Zuko, do the right thing…**_

"Stop that!" he demanded as he stepped back, that voice again! Actually it was… the same voice…. Katara's voice

"Never, never, Zuko!" She hit him with a wave and froze him in a nearby rock.

Quickly Katara began to run, she had to escape or she would be lost, she wanted to go back, to hit his face and demand a reason, but still, she didn't look back.

Suddenly she stopped, Zuko had released himself and surrounded her with a fire wall.

"I won't ask you again! What are you doing here?!" Zuko entered the wall while she splashed some water into his flames trying to escape again, but this time Zuko was aware and took her wrists "You are crazy by trying to sneak into my nation, water girl, I can send you to the guards and they kill you in the dungeons! You better be grateful I'm asking you your reasons!"

"I rather die than trusting you again!" said coldly with her eyes shot

Frustrated, all his fury was released on his hands burning Katara's. She yelled but Zuko didn't care

"You are with the Avatar"

"Stop it!" she said crying "I hate you"

_**Don't listen!**_

"What?" Asked Zuko desperate

"I hate you!!" shouted the girl as her pain was growing.

_**You don't want to hurt me**_

"How do you do it?!" Katara didn't anwer "Quit that trick!"

"I'm not doing anything you, idiot!" said with tears down her chicks

_**This is painful, Zuko…**_

Zuko released her finally, though she didn't run, instead she kneeled and healed herself as quick as she could.

Zuko again took her hands in one of his and with the other, he made a fire warning her "Enough of your tricks, girl, answer me!"

Katara looked at him, they were so close and still she felt so lonely, her heart was aching, she felt so betrayed…

"I hate you…" she close her eyes while her tears were falling into her clothes "You were so selfish… you…" she began shaking "you lied to us… you betrayed us… you betrayed me!"

Zuko stopped his flame and stared at her "You are my enemy"

"That was your choice" she opened her eyes "I thought you'd changed, I wanted to trust you, for a moment I thought you could join us…" she confessed

"I would never do such a thing!"

_**LIAR!!**_

Zuko shaked his head letting Katara speak

"Of course I was right, you are only a selfish person who wants power"

"You're wrong"

"Then why you lied?!"

"Because I had a chance to restore my honor back!" he said tired

"You just threw away all the honor you regained in Ba Sing Se, you were an honorable man!"

"Stop that" he said referring to her cry

"I… I… I hate you so …so much" she said sadly "but I hate myself for trusting you…"

Zuko seemed confused, she was so different, so unique…

"Why you trusted me?" he asked releasing her for the second time

"Because you had suffer as much as I" she said touching his scar

Then she closed her eyes, she embraced herself and let her guard down.

"Back then, trapped in the cave, when I said I was sorry I meant it…"

"Then why…!" she broke again in tears

"I thought it was a chance to regain my father's love and my pride… my honor… but now that I have all these, I feel empty…"

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm looking for my uncle" he said slowly "He's been so cold to me lately"

"You betrayed him too"

"I know!" he said loosing his emotions "I know!"

"Calm down, Zuko!!" said the girl realizing there were guards coming

"You can't ask that!! you are the one who--"

"Who is there?!"

"I told you!" whispered Katara

"Hide!" ordered him, and she obeyed.

"Who is there!!"

Zuko appeared in front of them

"Prince Zuko!" said the other guard

"Sorry we disturb you, we thought you were a thief"

"Not at all, I'm resting here" said coldly "And no one has to know it…"

"Yes, sir"

"Fine, now get out of here"

After the guards left, Katara went out

"This is a dangerous place for both of us" said sadly "Please Zuko, we need to talk"

"Then tell me what are you doing here"

"The Avatar is dead for the world"

"We know you used that magical water"

She nodded "Of course. But we can't go to the south pole anymore, your troops are everywhere…"

"So you came here for shelter?" She didn't answer "Or to kill me?"

"Of course not!" she said angry "Just to stop your father"

"You know that's impossible"

"Not if a firebender teaches Aang"

"You are crazy"

"I have hope!"

"We don't need hope, we need strength"

"Then share yours with ours!"

There were new steps around "Quiet!"

They hide together this time

"They are many!" Pointed her concerned

"You better run"

"But… I thought you were…"

"I'll be with you only after getting my uncle out of prison"

"How do we join?"

"In this spot, in a week"

"What if you fail?"

"I can't"

"What if you change your mind?"

Zuko gently touched her face "You have to trust me"

"You know I can't, not anymore" she said coldly

"You know, if I wanted to kill you I could have done that since you were playing in the shore… besides, I needed this too, other way, I'd never had given you a chance to talk"

"I can't…"

"You have no choice, otherwise I'll warn all the fire nation about the Avatar"

Katara's eyes widen

"Okay… you got it, one week…"

"One week"

* * *

To be continued...

Thanks to: InuAva, mystic mizu, Tearainy and Resuri-chan Hope you liked it!

Next chapter: Denial.


	3. Unison

The week passed by so quickly I couldn't even realizad I had a promise

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, nor his characters, only the will to write my ideas in a texteditor. Avatar: The last airbender © Nickelodeon.

**.-..-..-..-.**

**The way you feel**

By J.B.

**Chapter III: Unison**

**.-..-..-..-.**

The week passed by so quickly she couldn't even realized she had a promise.

Same hour, same spot.

The waterbending master was trembling as seconds passed by. She was alert on every single move, sound…

Suddenly two hands covered her mouth and get her out of the sight, when she was about to scream, Zuko's voice sounded clear and … happy?

"You were too obvious there, lucky you there were no guards!" he snapped.

"You did released your uncle!" Katara said looking at Iroh with joy "It's good to see you, sir. Toph will be glad"

"It is my pleasure, dear kid" he answered politely "Well… my nephew told me about the plan. Do you think we can help the avatar?"

"Pretty much I'd say" she said exited but then she remembered something and her smiled erased completely

"What's the matter?" Zuko asked

"Well… I never told them about the plan so they didn't have to worry"

"You were brave young lady" pointed Iroh "but friendships are based on trust. You'll have to tell them before we go, we don't want bad surprises"

"No. Uncle, there's no time. They'll notice you're not here"

"Right" she said "Besides, they'll understand eventually"

They walked and swam for a while, then she saw her brother in the shore, worried to death. "What were you thinking Katara?!" then he say the other two men "Get back" and getting his boomerang out, he show an aggressive posture.

"Hold on, Sokka" she demanded "Zuko and Iroh are helping"

"What??"

"Quit that, ok? They are helping us"

"No way, Katara!"

Not far from there, Toph and Aang approached panting both tired. "There's no sign of—"

"There she is!"

The two kids ran straight to her and found the firebendings.

"Get back!!" ordered Aang

"Calm down Aang, they are here to help us!"

"No way" said them at the same time.

"We are" said Iroh talking to Toph "Hey there, young lady"

"It's you!" she said running to him and giving him a quick punch in his arm "You are safe!" then she faced Zuko "And you….!"

"Wait, Toph. Zuko is helping too!" Katara stood between Zuko and the Gaang, facing her own friends. "I know he did a mistake in the past but he'll show you he had change"

_**Trust me**_

_**I'm on your side…**_

Zuko then felt something beating hard in his chest, Toph laugh a little after noticing that and the exprince blushed "Um… well… hello, Avatar…Katara's brother… Katara's brother's friend"

"My name is Toph, you fool, and this other fool is Sokka"

_**Be gentle!**_

Demanded Katara's voice inside Zuko's head.

"Right!" he said ashamed "Sokka, Toph…"

"Well, what's the plan?" asked Aang suspicious

"I think we'll teach you firebending"

"No way" Aang replied "I burned Katara once, I won't do it again"

"You have to let go your fears, young man" Iroh said "We'll help you"

Sokka spoke "No. First we will discuss it, if you give us a minute…"

The gaang joined. Katara confessed what her encounter was, she said what Zuko promised and everyone had to believe that the traitor helped her. Also, Aang told them about how he saved him when he was in Zhao's ship. Finally Toph accepted she liked Iroh and they agreed to join them.

"It's ok. You can stay, but as long as you behave" Said Sokka.

"Yes, and after you are done…" Toph continue "You'll have to choose: you stay and fight the fire nation, or leave in peace"

Both men looked at each other before nodding.

"Then it's settled. We start tomorrow the training"

Everyone got to their places. Zuko then glanced at Katara… how was it possible to hear her voice inside his head…?

_**Good night**_

"Good night" he said aloud almost in a whisper though.

Katara heard it and approached "Good night, Zuko" she said happily.

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"You know… I was… I wanted to thank you… for your trust…"

"Don't mention it, it's ok" She said about to leave.

"No, I mean it" He sighed "I'm sorry I disappointed you before"

Katara let go two silent tears "Just don't harm us again…"

And she left.

Iroh looked at his nephew "She's pretty"

Zuko froze and then an intense red covered his head. Without a word he sat on the floor thinking about it… Actually his uncle was wrong, she was beautiful….

Next day, Aang woke up with the sun since Iroh and Zuko began his train really early. They showed him firebending basics so he could control fire with no fear, but actually they fail, Aang's fears were far bigger than they thought so they decided to teach him fire's origin.

"It all began with dragons, amazing creatures living in amazing places"

"I had one once." Aang said exited "Well.. in my past life actually, hehe. Avatar Roku had one"

"Yes. And those dragons were the key to learn firebending. They taught man the techniques so they could use it too. Those were nice times" said Iroh sadly "My grandfather Sozin began the dragon haunting" he sighed "So we won't find them…"

"That's sad to know" Aang said

"But don't worry young Avatar, you'll learn the antique technique, right, Zuko?"

Aang looked at Zuko who seemed to be distracted

"Right, uncle"

"Anyway" said quickly the old man "We shall start with the basic movement" he showed Aang as he spoke "turn your arm like that, right. Then focus your energy inside yourself. You'll feel the fire inside, the spirit. There it is… you let it flow through you"

Aang did his best, as Zuko and Iroh began his lessons. Though the prince wasn't paying attention to his own advices.

Finally there was the time to eat. Katara prepared a very traditional food since she felt it was a special ocation. Iroh had tasted it before, since he had traveled the world. Zuko, instead, found it odd to be eating a water tribe recipe. He liked it, it was soft and light. Fire Nation food was always spicy, so he found it unique.

"Thanks for the food" said Iroh "Zuko, Aang and I are continuing the basics, you can stay here, guarding"

Zuko stared at him, without understanding his uncle's words. But he obeyed. After he released him, Iroh was always moody and still hurt. At least he had to obeyed every single order or suggestion.

"So how is it going?" asked Toph bored

"That depends on him. It's been hard for him"

"That should be Earth not Fire" cried Toph "And he did learned it, so it's just time for him to stop babbling around and face his destiny"

"Don't be mean, Toph!" Katara scolded "Aang had a very bad experience with fire"

"So what happened?" Asked Zuko

"He burnt my hands" she shrugged "I healed it so it didn't matter"

"You should be careful" said unconsciously Zuko

"You can't tell me to be careful with fire, you idiot!" said her angry

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I—"

"I'll go and see Sokka" said Toph as fast as she could "Thanks for the food"

"Now, now, Zuko. Do you like being sarcastic?!"

"I said I was sorry, I just… wanted to say …"

"What? To be careful with lightening too? Like the one your sister let out when she almost killed Aang?"

"No, wait… I--"

"Or even worse, to be careful for not steeping in front of some firebending master who uses his skills to destroy villages and murder people… innocent people!"

"I didn't mean any of that… I just mean that now we are a team and I'll watch out over you all. Even if you'll never forgive me, I'll do my best to erase that injury I did in Ba Sing Se"

"I'm sorry" Katara finally said "It's not your fault. I just can't stop hating the Fire nation…"

"It's ok, I really understand… sometimes I can't too, but some others… I thank to be born there so I met my mother and my uncle."

"Look at you, you can be sweet when you want to…" Katara said icy "Well prince, we might be in the same team now, but don't you think this will be easy, you have to prove yourselves, I won't trust you as I did before. Is it clear?"

"Perfectly"

**I know this chapter was going to be denial but I changed so I wont' say the next one since I might change it too. Thanks for reading **

**Jillia Black**


End file.
